User blog:Geti186/Battles of Lookout: Lux Crystallum VS Leogian (Reborn)!
Now to kickstart the battles of Lookout, we have.... Lux Crystallum and Leogian! Who will win between the hardcore hax magician brute, and the all-rounded son of the Warrior God? Let's find out in this battle! Leogian (Reborn), the son of a warrior god. He does not look down on his opponents, and is known to use anything and everything to his advantage! Having trained under Bisani Toribra, Decaun Equino and Nacule, he has gained tons of combat experience under his belt, and immense strength to boot (namely getting defeated and learning from the experience). Also, he has many different transformations, and winning spells such as Etheral Punishment, Mana and Ki Infusion, Army Creation, and Warrior spirit, not to mention the plethora of spells gained from other races. His ultimate spells include Shatterpoint, 10,000 fists and Ragnorok, which add damage to previously existing injuries, and are highly dangerous. Lux Crystallum is a powerful human mage, with hax summons, hax potions, and simple spells. Where Leogian is diverse, Lux focuses on pure power, and thus loses the versatility that Magic normally grants. Lux possesses the Origin Formula, which can disable Leogian's Ki and Magic, however Leogian, being naturally strong as a mixture of races, can counter this effect. Lux's spells are also more of AOE than potency, which means that the damage is dispersed around a larger area, reducing damage, which is a downside, as Lux wastes more energy in his spells affecting entire galaxies. Furthermore, as Leogian has an immense resistance to heat, and is a good character, this reduces Lux's already limited options to solely Darkness, of which Leogian is accustomed to dealing with (as a result of interacting with Akoni), and the elements. Of course, Lux has his own list of advantages too, such as the highly dangerous summons possessed by him. Bahamut is the most notable among them, ignoring his opponent's durability. However, Leogian may counter this with his indestructible wings, which will most definitely dampen the force of Bahamut's technique. Yet, even so, Lux still has his Synch mode, which may overwhelm Leogian and his abilities for quite some time due to the enhancement it provides. Despite the seemingly hax spells Lux has, I would give the victory to Leogian. This is because Leogian has fought with the powerful and diverse mage that is Decaun Equino, who is arguably more experienced than Lux, and possesses a greater variation of spells as well. Furthermore, Lux mainly possesses the conventional spell list most magicians have, and unless Lux is capable of catching Leogian off guard, his spells most likely won't be effective twice. Lastly, Leogian has the advantage in variation and technique, which can be used to great end, especially with the reserves and power he possesses due to his godly stature. All in all, Leogian wins, as even though Lux may put up a great fight, utilizing every available spell, Leogian will most definitely find counters due to his combat experience, and find a way to win or knock him out. If there are any disagreements please do comment below.